Remnant's War
by sgkver325
Summary: What if the entire world was against you? Your mortal enemies, your own kind as well as the entire world. All because of the shattered moon. Didn't see many stories of when a war was going on so I decided to make one. I will be focusing on what happens to Team RWBY and JNPR and how they will try to fix all of the mistakes made.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After the moon started shattering, everything went to hell. Soon pieces started to fall and the world of Remnant started to change. The Grimm have always been a problem but now they are taking advantage of the chaos from the impending fear of meteors from the moon. Now however is not the time to focus on the Grimm. The world itself also seems to want to end as volcanoes and other natural disasters have started to occur more frequently. Cinder as well has taken advantage and formed a group of people and faunus that have nowhere left to go. Her group is what has made this world hell to live in. Constantly attacked by natural enemies, the whole world as well as your own kind is a horrible way to live.


	2. Chapter 1: Everyday Troubles

**Chapter 1**

Waking up to the sunrise, Ruby proceeded to wake everyone else in her dorm with her trusty whistle. As everyone else started to rise from their disturbed slumber, Ruby goes into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. A grumbling Yang is the last to get up from bed and as the rest of the team starts making breakfast, she brushes her teeth and fixes her hair. Their early morning training before class begins and they each pair up with the teammate that would cause the most trouble for them.

All of the underclassmen had access to the training room but had to be overseen by a 4th year to prevent serious injury from happening. As Weiss faced off against Yang, Ruby was getting prepared to spar with Blake. "Well then, you can begin" yawned out a still drowsy 4th year. Weiss moves in with Myrtenaster as she begins forming dust spells. Yang begins to rush forward as well to try to cut of Weiss' casting. The ensuing clang of metal was Yang punching Myrtenaster which made Weiss lose her footing and concentration. Yang, not letting up followed with a flurry of punches which were barely blocked with great effort on Weiss' part.

Blake had waited for Ruby to charge before counterattack. Her semblance requiring tactical intelligence had been a problem that pitted Ruby's inexperience against Blake's finely mastered semblance. Even when Ruby was not experienced to fighting against a hard to hit opponent, she adapted quickly. Her attacks arched more and followed through towards Blake's location. Blake wouldn't be outmatched by this as she used her agility as well to dodge even when in midair.

Their training came to a close as Ruby and Blake both started to tire out leaving openings for both girls. Yang and Weiss however, had been going strong. Weiss glided over the floor to try and outmaneuver Yang. The blonde boxer however decided to smash the floor, altering the floorboards which once again resulted in Weiss losing her footing. She countered this by flipping forwards while once again casting a lightning dust spell. Her spell connected with Yang but she did not notice the fist from her as well since Yang had closed the distance to punch. This meant that she couldn't dodge either and they both hit each other in the stomach.

The sparring session ended with Weiss winning due to Aura levels and Ruby winning as Blake's concentration started to wane as exhaustion took its toll. After taking a shower they all got ready for class.

"Ruby I think that your sparring plans have helped all of us immensely" Blake commented with a slightly disappointed tone while walking towards class. "I think that I have to work on building my stamina up more and find better ways to use my semblance." "I usually only had to use that technique to win but against you, I think that I have to get even better."

"Well I realized that I have to practice much more and be mindful of minute details if I want to get better and be a better leader." Ruby replied as she tries to make sure Blake wouldn't feel bad. "You're really unpredictable Blake, I have to focus really hard to find out where you would go next and that makes me less attentive to what my own body is doing."

Waking up from her dream, Ruby gets out of her bed in their safe house. She walked to the window and stared outside into the red sky tinted with bright shooting stars in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

**AN: Hey guys sgk here. I hope that I will be updating this story every 2 or 3 days but since its my first story, I want to make it good. Seriously writing a fanfic is hard since you have to think like every single character but anyways review and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**

**Chapter 2**

"Guess this world really isn't a dream." sighed Ruby. She walked back to the beds and woke everyone up. Jaune had already been awake and he had made everyone cereal. As everyone got ready, Ruby plopped down across from Jaune and started to devour her cereal. Jaune slowly ate his Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes as he observed the scenery outside.

"Remnant is starting to go down the drain. The insurgent group is gaining more power as more people believe the world is ending and feel like they are freed from the law" Jaune thought as he reminisced over the events that had transpired when they were still third years in Beacon.

"The Grimm are becoming more of a pain now" Ren commented as he sat down at the large circular table taking a bowl of cereal. "They are attacking amidst the panic and confusion and we are losing more territory every day. When we get sent out again we will have to eliminate every single one of them and take the land back."

Ren had been informed that his hometown had been lost and his father had been severely injured in the defense of the town. Luckily there were troops nearby and rescued many of the civilians but not all of them. He was eager to take back his town so he can punish the Grimm that attacked his and Nora's hometown.

"Ren, I don't want you to be overcome by your feelings of revenge, that will lead to reckless endeavors endangering both teams. Just be reasonable and leave some for me as well" Jaune replied as he tried to calm Ren down.

Ren took a deep breath and decided to step out into the yard as he sat down on the grass and started to meditate to expel his negative feelings. "Well then, we should prepare our equipment now shouldn't we." Blake had always been level headed but she didn't usually plan far into the future so it was surprising to hear that she was being thoughtful of their next actions.

Across the room the video phone started to ring and everyone including Ren stopped what they were doing and went to their equipment lockers under their beds. Ruby and Jaune went to the video phone as they picked up. "Great our next assignment," whispered Ren nervously.

"Well then we are going to quell the Grimm attacks in the island up north of Vale. The island's name is Vestrin and it is inhabited by many people as there aren't as many people that would betray that community and join the insurgents. We will be in groups of 4 and each group will have a very specific role so we won't just be with members of our teams made in Beacon. Team A will consist of Blake, Ren, Weiss and I. They will be the ones that will be scouting out locations and the first responders. Team B will consist of Yang, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune which will be the heavy fighters and finish off all of the stragglers. Be careful of the strong winds as we will be on the island and there can be tornados that can appear out of nowhere. We will be dropped in by dustplane and will have to be ready for contact with the enemy." Ruby had become quite the strategist outside of battle but nobody surpassed Jaune's ability to create on the spot tactics on the battlefield.

"Jaune, will you be alright on the dustplane?" Yang had asked out of worry as she herself had witnessed how bad his motion sickness could get. "Don't worry about me, I will just have to not focus on the plane and I'll just talk with the others to distract myself."

On the plane, Jaune was discussing weapon upgrades and possible tactics with Ruby while Nora gazed out into the water. "Oh Ren, we should suck out all of the water and use it to make our own pool!" Nora exclaimed with a joyful hope. "Nora, if we do that, what will we do when we want to go to the beach, there will be no water just sand." Ren always the voice of reason convinced Nora after a few good points to not try to get rid of all the water in Remnant.

Dropping into the landing station at the nearest village, the group was appalled as even the streets that used to be reflecting the water from the ocean was now bathed in blood. As they landed, all of them had to suppress the urge to throw up. They have only been sent out on small missions that had low chances of people dying like and escort or a reconnaissance mission. This extermination mission is far above the level of brutality that they had experienced. Then Ruby then commented as she saw the bodies "I didn't think things could be like this… Damn it." She punched the ground as she started to tear up. "We could've saved them, we could've gotten here quicker, then we wouldn't have had to let them suffer" Ruby cried out. "Hmm… the bodies are still present, that means that this wasn't the work of any Grimm" Jaune remarked. "Then this must be the Insurgents…" Yang replied with a cold voice. "How can anyone do this?"

"Humans and Faunus alike are capable of many things, especially when their lives are threatened. How would you react if you weren't given a duty like them. They believe that the world is ending and it is coming out for blood. They can't do anything by themselves so they create a group to accomplish what they alone couldn't do…" Blake had voiced her own opinion on the Insurgent's situation. "How is this possible? There should be a tightly knit community that wouldn't betray each other. How did Insurgent's appear on the island?" Doubts were rising as Pyrrha asked these simple questions that ended being hard to answer.

"This mission has now become a Subjugation mission guys, we must capture all Insurgents if possible but if they become too dangerous do not hesitate to kill." Ruby declared as she contacted Ozpin on the change in conditions. Moments later Ozpin reluctantly gave the green light even though he didn't want his former students killing other people. As they walked on the roofs, they kept an eye out for reflected lights from snipers and any irregular movements that they had seen plenty of on their previous missions.

The village was sizable but not large enough to be even called a town as this was basically an entrance where others landed. Almost like an airport. The road leading towards the next town was short and they walked in on an ongoing battle between the villagers and the Insurgents. They quickly joined the battle but with their previously devised strategy in mind. Team B rushed into the front and brought attention to the arrivals of Hunters and Huntresses. The Insurgents seemed prepared to fight against Hunters as they quickly isolated team B to keep them from aiding the main group farther down. Team A moved silently behind and got rid of a group of Grimm prowling in the outskirts of the battle.

"Blake and Ren go to the civilians and help them fight. Weiss and I will keep the Grimm away." As Ruby gave her commands, more Grimm started to appear and she had to focus entirely on defending the town. Punching a guy in the gut, Yang swiftly turned around and tackled another, pounding his face in after. She and Nora had blunt weapons that had high amounts of impact damage with low chances of killing so they were more on the offensive while Jaune and Pyrrha had to dull their weapons with their aura to avoid killing blows.

Pushing back their attackers, Team B had then started to counterattack. Team A however had some difficulties, Weiss' use of dust attracted more of the Grimm and both were starting to get overwhelmed. Blake and Ren had safely arrived at the fight at surprised the Insurgent forces attacking the civilians. As soon as that happened, the Insurgents became more fearful and some even attempted to retreat. Fear of the Hunters and uncertainty of more Hunter reinforcements resulted in some cowards running straight into the forest. The formations were falling apart and soon enough most of the Insurgent force was retreating towards the forest, exactly where Ruby and Weiss were fending of the Grimm.

Realizing this Jaune ordered the rest of Team RWBY to aid their teammates and Team JNPR will secure the town. Weiss' spells took large amounts of concentration and that meant that physical awareness was not always there. A gash through her right shoulder emerged as a well-placed rifle shot glanced her shoulder. The retreating group had stumbled across this battle and decided to exact revenge. Of course only the group of people that had previous battle experience stayed as they decided to take out at these two Huntresses. The rest had already fled and escaped the island. Some weren't as lucky as they met Grimm on the way to the harbor. Jaune then noticed with abject horror a glooming piece of the moon was falling towards the island.

Ruby, noticing their deteriorating state had started to protect Weiss even more since one of her greatest assets was her spells which required immense concentration and protection. "Weiss! We're being attacked by both parties now!" "I know that! We have to create an opening." Their talk came to an abrupt close as the sky started to darken. Time seemed to stop as Ruby and her partner both looked up to see a large object falling from the sky towards them. Even the Grimm stopped for a split second to adjust their eyesight and reassess the situation.

Amidst the one second of reprieve, Weiss had created an explosion using a fire dust crystal in the thinnest line of Grimm and urged Ruby to go through as well. Blake and Yang had been running as they finally noticed the piece of the moon now. They then increased their pace as they tried to reach Ruby and Weiss. Team JNPR had started evacuating the civilians to the other port and dragged some unconscious bodies with them. With only Insurgents in the way, Team RWBY had to escape the island as well. Shots from the Insurgents forced Ruby and Weiss to get to cover and waste precious moments. The Grimm had already recovered and started to run towards the Insurgents as well as Team RWBY.

Ruby and Weiss were stuck between two fronts, the Insurgents blocking them from the rest of their group and the Grimm quickly advancing to take all of them down. With the impending doom of the moon fragment drawing closer, Ruby decided to plow through the Insurgents using her semblance to the maximum pulling Weiss along with her. Ruby's plan was a success but now her body didn't seem to move properly. She had torn her own muscles apart and there was no time to let her aura do its work. Luckily Yang and Blake reached them in time to drag both of them to the pier.

Most of the Insurgents left behind had been knocked over and the Grimm noticed their moment of weakness. Even when faced with battle, these Insurgents were unafraid but confronted with the aspect of being mauled by the Grimm left them motionless and frozen. The Grimm quickly went to work destroying the Insurgents. All Ruby could do was watch since she couldn't even close her eyes as she was carried by Yang to the pier.

Escaping the island, Ruby could only think of how her actions had caused those people to die horribly. Lying on a bed in the fishing boat, she wondered, "Whose responsibility is it to protect the people. Is it us the Hunters? Or is it their own fault that they died? Are we to blame?" Her wave of depressing doubts were shattered as she saw the beautiful destruction of the fragment hitting the island blowing away creating dust on impact making a beautiful rainbow of colors.


End file.
